Dusk and Dawn
by Aier of Mirkwood
Summary: The mission was easy enough: get in, gather information, but don’t get too close, if the maniac who plays the part of a leader catches wind of your true motives, there will be pieces of you scattered throughout the district. The plan is to work fast, and
1. The Mission

DISCLAIMER: How can you tell a person is gullible? ACT I:  
AIER: I own Newsies!  
PERSON: Really?

End of ACT I

-cue applause-

* * *

Rat slinked in the room, his toothy grin of yellow teeth flashed roguishly at me as he entered. I returned it with an annoyed glare. The usual greetings we shared… or anyone here did for that matter. Life was hard, and if you weren't, you would be trampled beneath someone's feet. That's what Arson always says, and we carry our tough demeanor all the time. Anyways, Rat and I… don't exactly get along, not that Arson expected or wanted any of us to. 

Any friendly relationship will make you weak, and, in this hell of a world, weakness would spell downfall. So he encouraged us to be brutal with each other, regard each other with distrust, as if the other person is only waiting for the perfect opportunity to stab you in the back; just like the outside world. Or so Arson says.

'Who is Arson?' you ask. Well, Arson is the _just_ man, the one guy who is working to ensure a better world for us. The valiant leader without a throne… but soon, oh, hopefully soon, all that will change.

Arson is a strict man, tough, but he is good. This world we live in where incompetent rulers reign is vicious, Arson knows this. By preventing bonds of friendship and trust to cloud our judgment, bring about our downfall, he is instilling in us the best defense of survival in this cut throat world.

I don't know much of it anymore, the world outside of the small area we inhabit… I used to, back before I met Arson, but even then, I experienced hardship… Arson came and took me away, brought me here to New York City, under his protection… Unfortunately, his perfect rule has been hindered by a tyrant, someone who is heartless and cruel, who stole away his right of leadership… It is his inability to rule that that part of the city is now a mess, an "every man for himself" hell hole.

Arson has gathered us together, the poor outcasts who are only victims of incompetent leaders who don't see his way of ruling. He has taken us under his wing, teaching us what we need to survive, and training us so he can take back what is rightfully his.

"Arson is sending you in," Rat's voice wheezes out, all the while he's still smiling, which only puts me on edge.

This assignment… it was one every follower of Arson had pined for. The chance to prove yourself worthy, to help bring about a regime change as Arson said. The mission was easy enough: get in, gather information, but don't get too close, if the maniac who plays the part of a leader catches wind of your true motives, there will be pieces of you scattered throughout the district. The plan is to work fast, and silent, it couldn't fail. Brooklyn wouldn't know what hit it…

But that being said, why was Rat smiling? I, his mortal enemy, was just handed the most sought after task, he should be furious, threatening, anything! There had to be a catch… There was no other explanation for his sickening smile. I gazed back listlessly at him, waiting for him to continue, not wanting to appear too eager.

He licked his teeth, his rancid breath strong and nauseating. "You are to go into Brooklyn, seeking refuge in the Newsboy Lodging House. Gather whatever information you can about his movements and ways to infiltrate Brooklyn."

So far nothing bad, nothing new…

"Your cover," he tossed a wadded bundle of clothes at me, his grin widening.

I glared at him a few more moments before hesitantly looking down at the clothes in my hands. Taking as deep a breath I reckoned I could get by without his noticing, I slowly unwrapped the clothes. My brow furrowed in confusion: a pink shawl? a white blouse? And- and... My head snapped up and I glared at Rat's laughing demeanor. "A skirt! This is girls clothes," I growled, clearly, this was some joke, it had to be some joke… and I was not amused.

No longer able to keep the laughter in, it burst out of Rat's mouth loud and grating, causing my scowl to deepen and my hands to clench into fists. "Right ya are! Your cover: a down on her luck girl who is who is lost in Brooklyn, all alone, with no place to go. Don't worry about your short hair now, you cut it and sold it for a train ticket here, but now you have no where else to go and don't know what to do. Your only skill…" His grin worsened and he licked his lips, relishing in my torment, "is _sewing_."

My mouth fell open-who told Arson that! Sure, I knew had to sew-mainly patches onto clothes, but if I didn't learn (which was a very painful learning experience, my poor fingers are here to testify), then I would be in nothing but rags with too many holes to be considered decent to wear about… but… a 'down on her luck' girl? There ain't no way I am going to play some damsel in distress! No way!

"Best do what Arson says, _dearie_," Rat's voice told me, mock gentleman like. "Don't worry… we will still see you so it's not like we will be abandoning you in a foreign neighborhood!"

I didn't let myself be cheered at that thought, though it would be comforting to know I wouldn't be stranded in an unknown part of the city, alone…

"You'll see us every once in a while, every time we need new repairs, little sew-er!" He laughed to himself about his little jab. "That's how you'll pass along the information… Whenever our clothes are in need of your… uh… steadfast hand!"

I wasn't paying attention, my eyes were glued to the clothes I held in my hand… I couldn't believe I was trading in my britches for a mission. I couldn't believe it… Arson was really sending me into Brooklyn as a defenseless seamstress! Anger boiled in my mind and coursed through my veins as Rat's laughter echoed in my ears.

"Oh, and Kelly," Rat whispered in my ear mockingly, I could smell the beer in his breath, "why not keep your real name? It's very… pretty."

As Rat left, I couldn't help wishing I was in his shoes right now. While he left a bloody mess, I, I left in skirts.

* * *

AN: Ok, first Newsies fic. And my computer doesn't let me edit/preview, so I don't know how well it turns out on the page. Sorry for the first chapter being short, but it is that way because I need to get some characters before I continue. In other words, CC (please check my profile) 

Next chapter will hopefully be longer than this, and soon considering all I have is finals this week. Arson will be explained later, he kind of manipulates his followers' thinking, hence Kelly quoting him all the time.

Please review! It will literally help me get the next chapter up faster. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed. Flames will be used to melt the ice on the roads on my way to school.


	2. The board is set, the pieces are moving

AN: Alright, I am sorry for the delay. As one of my friend likes to say "Due to unforeseen technical difficulties, I have to postpone" this chapter. It has been crazy, from family, school, other affairs and time… I know I said I would introduce people in this chapter, but I wanted to get this up ASAP, and adding characters would take longer. Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. They help me know how I am doing, and where I need to improve.

DISCLAIMER: How can you tell a person is gullible? ACT II

PERSON: So, you don't own newsies?  
AIER: Yeah, it's hard enough owning LOTR.  
PERSON: … Yeah, I guess you're right. Having to create a whole new world and language must've been tough.  
AIER: -.-

P.S. "Aier" is elvish for "short one", and this chapter title is taken from ROTK. (oh yes, in short, I don't own Newsies or Lotr…)

* * *

Chapter 2 The board is set, the pieces are moving,let the game begin 

It was a cool and dark night as Arson and I stole across the city, avoiding people as best we could. The fewer people who saw us, the better, not that there were many people who would anyways… It was that time of night where the wild came out to prowl, drinking and gambling, filth the lot of them… It was the time of night that only the scum of the earth would dare venture out, like foul beasts that wait till the sun goes down before emerging themselves from the cracks and crevices. Not many paid attention to the other scum that slithered out of their holes; they only had their desires and wants in mind, no room nor need to care about others' business. This, this was the time Arson and I began our journey to Brooklyn.

I couldn't tell you how far it was from Brooklyn or how long it took to get there, but I could tell you that it was a night that I'll always remember in my nightmares.

Now don't get me wrong, I have seen some frightening and dangerous nights before, especially since I joined Arson's gang. I have slinked around the dark alleys surrounding our desolate territory, delivering messages or threats, or making sure no one interfered with Arson's just crusades… I have walked through alleys so dark and acrid even rats avoided them. Fear, yes, I have known fear, fighting the good fight is full of danger and I have always found the strength to push through it, even if it meant losing a few meals or nights of sleep along the road, or being so scared and nervous I jump at every noise, or cower away from my own shadow. The stars are what keeps me going, thinking (and hoping) my Ma was up there watching over me. Every time I did a little mission for Arson, I would look up at those stars and think of her, think of how I would never let what happened to her happen to anyone else, how I will do whatever it takes to see justice… She, she was what got me through everything.

But tonight…

Tonight there were no stars, not even the moon peeked out from the thick dark masses of clouds that covered the city in a world of eternal night with no stars… no hope or solace for me to cling to.

At first I followed Arson confidently, I knew my way around our territory like I do my own mother's smile, and I see it every time I shut my eyes… But then, the familiar dank streets and musty buildings melted away as we entered a new territory.

Ever since I came here, I have not wandered any farther than our boundaries. There was no need; Arson did all his business here. It felt like I was entering a strange new world, and the way we were sneaking around, I felt like I was a fugitive entering perilous territory… I hitched up the bothersome skirt and scampered up closer to Arson, my eyes darting about, expecting to see cutthroats and thieves lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce.

The area we entered was nicer, cleaner than the foul streets I've been accustomed to for the past few years with Arson. Lampposts lit the streets revealing clean signs advertising various bakeries, bookstores, and other respectable shops… It reminded me of home, with Ma… But Arson avoided those streets. Bulls would patrol them late at night, looking for trouble, but they wouldn't venture down the streets we took, at least that's what Arson said.

Since I am unfamiliar with the world outside our territory and my distant home, I take his word for it. He knows these things and I know it is important not to get caught or seen, I don't know what the bulls might do, but I do know if Brooklyn gets wind of us, it could spell disaster for Arson's plan. The streets we took were darker and filled with grubby signs brandishing bars and other places that would make any respectable chap turn up his nose in disgust. No chance of anyone discovering us.

Despite the dark and nearly deserted streets, those places were bursting with rowdy activity. The stench of hard liquor intertwining with the sounds of glass breaking, cheap piano music playing off-key, and slurred drunken voices trying to sing along were unfamiliar to me. At home, I never was out at night, but even so, it was usually quiet outside. In Arson's territory, no one dared venture the streets or be anywhere making such a ruckus… The people here had no qualms or fear of being seen or heard, this was nothing more than a frivolous party to them! In our territory, those who were out and about, or awake for that matter (not that anyone really slept, you always had to keep one eye open or risk being killed during the night), were up to no good: gang meetings or wars took place, death threats carried out, deals too shady to mention or know about transacted… Scarcely anyone left the safety of their homes to go out into the streets less they carried a knife or were so filthy, even murderers refused to sink low enough to spit on them.

"Manhattan," Arson's voice rasped in my ear, sending shivers racing down my spine. "Too lenient for its own good; worthless area to try and save, too soft, it'll never last."

I nodded silently, my eyes still wide and eyeing the drunks that stumbled passed with suspicion and slight fear as I would do in Arson's territory.

"They're too drunk to be any trouble."

My head snapped up. He was wearing this sick, knowing smirk on his face. He must have seen how nervous and scared I was… In all of Arson's gang, I am the biggest wimp he ever enlisted.

"Brooklyn is where you need to keep your head. Brooklyn is where you can trust no one."

I nodded once more and followed him wordlessly past the rowdy streets into the darkness… I had never been so scared in my entire life.

* * *

Finally, like all nights and journeys do, my fearful flight and night started drawing to close. As I took my first steps into Brooklyn, the night lingered weakly, unwilling to let day take over its terror filled reign. 

I quickly followed Arson to a nearby alley, dark and fortunately deserted. Wordlessly he handed me something. I promptly put it in my mouth and chewed as his eyes shifted about, trying to detect if anyone was close by. Finally, he tore his eyes from the dark, winding fire escape stairs that clung to the building like a vine down to me.

"Remember, Kelly," his voice low and unbearably controlled, "just get close enough to find out what we need, but don't get attached… I don't want anybody to pin this on us… I want it to be a surprise just for Conlon."

I nodded slowly, tears streaming down my smudged face. He grinned slightly at me, almost maniacally, before he disappeared down the streets back towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I spat out the last bit of jalapeño. I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, gagging slightly at the horrid, burning taste. Truthfully, I guess I should be thankful for it… Arson thought it would be a nice touch if they found me with a tearstained face.

Rat was all too keen to offer and carry out his suggestion: "A quick punch to the face would do it, the nose is very sensitive, and there'll be tears streamin' down Kelly's face in no time!"

I winced slightly, afraid he actually would do it… see, I really am not much of a fighter… alright, I can't fight at all. I just hit Rat because he deserves it and it's the only way to get him to back off… and I have a low tolerance for pain.

This time luck was on my side as Arson quickly shot down that notion, it would appear as if I had gotten myself in a fight, and what Arson wanted was for people to think I was crying because I was scared and lost. It was Chuy's idea to use the jalapeños that he nicked from the market. I hate spicy/hot foods, so this did the trick. If people came up to me, they would see a poor, frightened girl, ragged and grimy… the perfect bait.

My heart pounded in my chest. 'This is it,' I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my bonnet and made my way to the heart of Brooklyn.

As I left the dark alleyway and entered Brooklyn's more used streets, I became aware of how much lighter it really was. The morning sun was just on the tip of the horizon, its pale early light giving Brooklyn a grimy glow to it. My breath caught slightly as I watched the light start creeping towards me, and the shadows that plagued the city at night retreated back to abandon alleyways. This, this was probably the only time of day that was quiet, almost serene… after the bars have closed, the last customers trudging off to work or bed; before bakers have opened, yet delicious smells wafted from the piping hot kitchens to the cool morning air; before the rest of the world would wake to start their day… That small instance between dusk and dawn… so peaceful…

The perfect time for Arson's plan to begin.

In just a few moments, people will start to burst out of their homes to begin the day. Street vendors and newsies would be the first, setting up, getting ready for the throngs of people to emerge reluctantly from their warm homes. The morning will begin with the cool morning air filled with vendors and newsies hawking goods and headlines, factory workers scurrying off, shopkeepers and other well to do businessmen will leave later after a nice home cooked breakfast. Some women will be hurrying off to work, dragging their ragged children behind them, while other wealthy women will be out pushing baby strollers leisurely around the city, buying various things, or just enjoying the beautiful day…

It would be at this time, at the very beginning of the day, when only the newsies and vendors are up that Spot Conlon or one of his ragtag ruffians will stumble across a poor, frightened girl lost in New York City. In just a few minutes, the downfall of Spot Conlon and Brooklyn will commence as Arson and his followers will take control…

In just a few minutes, the impending regime change will begin a new era…

In just a few minutes…

BAM!

My thoughts break as I stumble forward by the force of someone running into me. I quickly catch my balance before I become closely acquainted with Brooklyn's muddy, cobblestone street.

"Damnit! What the hell?" a frustrated voice cussed.

I look up (literally! I am quite short for my age, a real runt of the litter) at this teenage girl that had ran into me. As she retrieved her fallen journal, splayed out in the middle of the street, I examined her closely, trying to decide if she would know of Spot.

She was slim and pretty, with bright piercing green eyes… Those eyes… I shuddered slightly at the thought of ever having a stare down with her. Her hair was a fiery red, reminding me of fierce anger-

"What the hell is your problem, eh? Are you blind or do you just enjoy runnin' into people?"

-which seemed to match her attitude right now.

I hesitated, her hostile attitude made me reconsider asking her about Spot… but… I had a job to do, and if she knew Spot, it would save me the time looking for him…

Putting on the best frightened (not that I had to act much right now) appearance, I let my bottom lip quiver for effect, deciding to throw in some stuttering as well. "I-I-I'm j-just lookin' f-for a p-place to stay." I tilted my face upwards so the tear streaks shown. Not a bad performance, if I do say so myself. She'll start to feel sorry for me, a poor, terrified waif lo-

"Oh," her voice mocked, annoyed, "so you think big ol' Spot Conlon will wave his little hand, give you a place to stay? That he'll treat you like a princess, make all your troubles disappear, and the two of you ride off into the sunset? Is that it?"

I tried to protest, but she would have none of it. Her smile turned wicked, anticipating the satisfaction she will receive watching Spot clobber me…

I know this is how I will complete my objective, but I couldn't help backing up… How ever I pictured facing Spot Conlon for the first time, I can tell you it wasn't like this… I don't want to meet him like this…

The strange girl saw my retreat, and a long, thin arm shot out at me, grabbing my wrist. Her smiled widened as she yanked me along with her death grip. "Come on now! Don't be shy! I'll take you to see him right away! Mustn't keep your fantasy waiting! Or great and generous Spot Conlon for that matter!"

I gulped. For better or for worse (though I am willing to bet it is the latter), my mission has started, there's no turning back… I'm off to meet the great and despicable Spot Conlon.

I let myself be dragged down a labyrinth of grimy roads, twisting and turning in every which way. At last we stopped in front of a tall, grungy building. A small sign proclaimed it was the Brooklyn Newslodge… or something like that. The letters had faded in some areas, reading Br.okl.. .ew..o.ge.

As the girl began roughly yanking me up through the door, I paused and looked to the sky before disappearing into the dark building.

Dawn.


End file.
